headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Northern Ireland/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's one of the many ideas made by FranceSwitzerland. Northern Ireland will have blond hair, white skin and a smiling face. He will also has a big mouth, small nose, normal blue eyes and normal ears. He also has a very small moustache. When Northern Ireland's Power Button is Activated, he transform in a baker. Northern Ireland will get a typical bakers equipment and rolling pin. He smash the opponent hard away with the rolling pin. Also comes some bread behind Northern Ireland and goes to the opponent and explode when he touches the opponent. Power Shots Northern Ireland has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack Knead Shot (Ground Shot) On the side of Northern Ireland appear a table with some dough. Northern Ireland still has the rolling pin. He goes knead some breads. After 2 seconds he has 5 breads. The floor become a counter. Northern Ireland lies all the breads on the counter. All the breads go then to the goal of the opponent. The breads push the opponent back and goes on him, so he can't jump anymore. After the breads are by the opponent, Northern Ireland throw another bread with the ball to the goal of the opponent. When the opponent touch this, he will explode and is disappeared for 5 seconds. Northern Ireland has then a change for open goal. Everything disappear later. This Power Shot is very hard, the opponent need to don't touch the first 5 breads. He can jump over it but here you need your Jump Upgraded. Also is there a possibillity to kick the breads away but this is very hard and need very good timing. Baker Shot (Air Shot) Again a table with some drough appear on the side of Northern Ireland. Now there is also a oven before the goal of Northern Ireland. Northern Ireland again still has the rolling pin. He goes knead something. Only now when he is clear, he does the dough in the oven. When it is clear a cake comes out of the oven. It is white with some pink things. Also are some fruit on the cake and 7 candles. Northern Ireland throw the cake to the opponent. The cake also carries the ball. Always the cake falls in the goal with the top first on the opponent. The opponent will burn by the candles and then it is a 100% goal. The way to stop this is very hard because the opponent must not stand before his goal. He must stay some metres before it and then jump to the cake and knock it. But also when he knock it, he disappear for 5 seconds and Northern Ireland get a change for open goal. Also the cake lies broken on the floor and the opponent and Northern Ireland can't walk fast in the broken cake. Everything disappear again later. Breads Shot (Counter Attack) One more time a table appear with a oven after it. Now 10 clear breads are laying on the table. One of the breads is a croissant. The croissant carries the ball. Northern Ireland push it fast in the oven. He does the stand of the oven very high. After 1,5 seconds the oven explodes and the breads fly like Austria's Counter Attack to the goal of the opponent. All the bread pieces push the opponent back. The croissant is always above of the pieces bread. When the opponent touch the croissant, he explode and is disappeared again for 5 seconds. This give also again Northern Ireland a change for open goal. This Counter Attack is a bit similair to United Kingdom's Power Shot, but much harder because the bread pieces push you hard back. Also is it a trick to wait and 1 second later jump in the breads. This will succed to hold much more the Counter Attack. Unlock Requirements Win a Tournament without scoring more than 3 goals. Costume It's a oven Costume. It's similar to the oven in the Air Shot and Counter Attack of Northern Ireland but then on the head of Northern Ireland. It is grey with some buttons on the right (see photo). After 2 seconds a wind comes and push the opponent in the oven. When the opponent is sucked, the oven inside will become red. After 2 seconds, the opponent comes out of the oven and falls apart. After 3 seconds he become normal. It's a SS Rank Costume. Speed Upgrade = +5 Kick Upgrade = +6 Jump Upgrade = +2 Dash Upgrade = +3 Power Upgrade = +4 Trivia *Northern Ireland is a part of United Kingdom. It borders on Ireland. Over sea it has borders with Isle of Man and Scotland. *Northern Ireland is famous for it's bakers, so that's the reason of everything. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland